Christmas Eve:  A Finchel OneShot
by coriswriting
Summary: Finn only wants one thing for Christmas-his precious Rachel in his arms again.


Merry Christmas, Darling: A Finchel One-Shot

This was his worst Christmas Eve ever. That included all the years his mom couldn't get off of work and he spent the holiday alone watching lame TV specials, and the many times as a child "Santa" couldn't bring what he wanted. No, the holidays had never been a great time for Finn Hudson, growing up as the only child of a single mother who worked constantly to help them scrape by.

But the loneliness he felt on those holidays paled in comparison with what he was feeling tonight. The one and only thing he wanted for Christmas this year was his one true love back in his arms, and the mistakes he had made pretty much guaranteed that it wasn't going to happen.

He hadn't meant to keep his awful secret about being with Santana from her for so long. But there was never a right time to tell her something that would rip her heart out, make her cry, and potentially drive her away from him forever. Every wonderful moment that he spent with her made it harder and harder to do anything that would take her away from him. Her intoxicating kisses, the way she looked up at him with those adoring eyes, the way she made him feel like he was so much more than some dumb quarterback, all of it made him want to do everything he could to hold onto her. Unfortunately for both of them, that included hiding a very important truth.

He had told her the night of his mom's wedding. She had looked so beautiful that day, and he fell more in love with her than ever. That night as they lay on his bed in their wedding clothes, her in his arms whispering about how badly she wanted to marry him someday, he knew that it wasn't fair to keep this from her any longer. They were talking about being husband and wife one day, and he knew that a man worthy of being with her forever would never lie to her. So he came clean. And his worst fears were realized as she crumbled before his eyes and ran out.

After a week of him desperately trying to apologize to Rachel and her running away in tears each time, she finally spoke to him on the night of sectionals. She could barely look at him, but she managed to tell him that she still loved him and that she knew he was sorry, but she needed some more time before she could trust him again. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said that she would keep trying to move past this. He had clutched at his heart, so grateful to hear those words, "I still love you," and to know that she was trying to forgive him.

In the past few weeks, in spite of his misery, he gave her the space and time she needed to sort out her feelings. He would just stare at her longingly in glee club, aching over how cute she looked in her little reindeer sweaters, her hair falling softly to her shoulders, her sweet smile that she tried so hard to keep up. And then Mr. Schue assigned her "Merry Christmas Darling," as a solo to sing for the school holiday assembly, and tears ran down her precious face during the whole performance. He remembered their eyes being locked on one another as she sang, his own barely containing his tears. He prayed that she would come running into his arms when she was done, but she quickly left the stage and wouldn't look at him again. His heart sank as he began to wonder if he would ever hold his sweet Rachel in his arms again.

And here he was, the next day, staring out the window at the snow falling on Christmas Eve, wishing for the one thing he wanted more than anything. He knew should be out in the living room, celebrating with his mom and Burt and Kurt, but his heart wasn't in it. He opened the velvet box on his dresser. He had bought it to give to her for Hannukah, but she wouldn't come near enough for him to give it to her. It was a small silver bracelet, the best he could afford, engraved with the words "Finn Loves Rachel." He knew he was a simple guy, and certainly no poet, but he thought that those words pretty much said it all. He wondered if he would ever get to give it to her.

All of a sudden, Kurt burst through the door to his room.

"Finn! Finn! Rachel's car just pulled into the driveway!"

Kurt and Rachel had had their differences, but he hated seeing Finn this way. Plus, a romantic Christmas Eve reunion would be super dramatic to watch...

Finn ran to the front door. His heart ached as opened the door, finding her shivering in her little skirt and tights, snowflakes gently landing on her red sweater.

"Rachel, where is your coat? It's freezing out there-"

He stopped suddenly as she grabbed him around his waist, burying her face in his soft flannel shirt. She was quietly sobbing as she held him and pulled him as close to her as she possibly could. His head was spinning, unable to grasp the incomprehensible realization that his love, his angel, had come back to him.

"I love you Rachel. I love you so much," he whispered between sobs of his own.

"I love you Finn," she whimpered, "I'm never ever letting you go."

Finn realized they had a captive audience as he glanced up at his mom, stepdad, and brother gaping with their mouths hanging open.

"C'mere baby," he said, leading her to the room he now shared with Kurt. He sat on the bed, placing her on his lap, wrapping his strong arms around her. They just sat and looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, their foreheads touching, as they tried to absorb the ecstasy of this long-awaited reunion. Their lips met at last, as small, sweet pecks deepened into passionate kisses filled with desire.

Rachel pulled back gently, stroking his cheek as she said, "I think everyone might be wondering what we're up to."

"You're right, babe, " he grinned, "Let's go join the party. I'm in the mood to celebrate."

Arm in arm, Finn and Rachel walked out into the living room.

"So you guys have worked things out, I take it?" grinned Burt.

"Yeah," said Finn, kissing Rachel on the forehead, "And now that all of my family is here, it finally feels like Christmas."

Rachel beamed. "I've never celebrated Christmas before, so I'm going to need a little guidance," she said.

"Don't worry, honey," said Carol, "We'll take care of you!"

Kurt piped up, "Miss Berry, I know that you will enjoy this Hummel family Christmas tradition that my mother started many years ago." Kurt sat down at the piano and began to play, "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas." Rachel's eyes lit up as she ran over and led everyone in song. Finn held her hand, gazing lovingly at her as her heavenly voice soared. He had never had such a feeling of family and warmth in his entire life.

After singing every Christmas carol in Kurt and Rachel's repetoire, everyone enjoyed an evening of laughter, endless rounds of "Sorry" (Burt's favorite game), and Carol's famous lasagna. At the end of the night, Finn and Rachel found themselves in Finn and Kurt's room again. Kurt had gone out to see Blaine, so they had a little time to themselves.

Finn went over to his dresser and took out the velvet box. Handing it to Rachel, he said sweetly, "I wanted to give this to you for Hannukah, baby. But seeing as this is your first Christmas, maybe it's as good a time as any."

Rachel opened the box slowly. Her mouth fell open as she saw the beautiful bracelet engraved with the words that made her heart sing: "Finn Loves Rachel."

"Finn, this is the sweetest, most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me!" she gushed, covering his face with kisses. "I have something for you too! I just have to run out to my car and get it-"

"You think I'm letting my girlfriend trudge out there in the snow by herself?" he interrupted. "I'll get it," he said, taking her keys. He found a large box in the backseat and brought it back into his room where Rachel waited.

"This looks big, Rach! What is it?" he asked.

"Just open it, sweetie. I hope you love it."

Finn was speechless when he opened the box and found...a new varsity jacket—with his name sewn on the front, the letters QB on the sleeve, just like his old one that Karofsky and Azimio had torn apart. He looked at Rachel, his facial expression a combination of gratitude and disbelief.

"Rachel," he stammered, "How did you—I can't believe you-"

Rachel smiled brightly. "I'm so glad you like it. When you told me about what those two animals did to you, it broke my heart! I don't ever want anyone treating you like that, Finn. I had some money saved from the weddings I sang at over the summer, and there was nothing more special I could think of to spend it on. I ordered it right after that incident, but it just arrived today. I can't wait to see the looks on those two cavemen's faces when they see you in it. They best not mess with Rachel Berry's man again!"

Finn looked at her and silently swore to himself that he would never let anybody make fun of her in glee club again. This girl...

"I don't know how to thank you, Rach," Finn began, "This is the best Christmas I've ever had. This will be the Christmas I'll remember for the rest of my life."

"Oh, I think we've got a lot of special Christmases AND Hanukkahs ahead of us," she mused, lying down on the bed.

He lay down beside her, taking her into his arms and staring into her eyes.

"You mean like when our kids wake us up at 4 am to see if Santa came?" he said softly.

"Or when your lovely wife has eight surprises for you every night of Hannukah?" she replied.

They giggled in their embrace, just as Kurt walked through the door.

"Hey you two," Kurt said. "It's awful out there. Rachel, Carol called your dads to tell them you'd be staying here tonight."

"Sounds good to me," she said, yawning peacefully in her boyfriend's arms. She snuggled into Finn as he nuzzled her cheek, pulling the blankets over them.

"Good night, Finn. Merry Christmas, Darling," she said.

"Good night, baby," he said, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. For maybe the first time, Finn Hudson had gotten everything he wanted for Christmas.

The end.


End file.
